


Water and sweatshirts

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [3]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: ...sorta, F/F, FLUFFLES oh da fluffles, Forever, Sea mechanic, Time for a long list o tags, and luna loves her for it, but ravens horrible in a adorable sweet way, cuuuuuuute, im crying from the fluffles, it’s soo much fluffles, love these two, luna can not do anything in the kitchen whatsoever, mechanic raven, ravens a horrible girlfriend, ravens a mechanic, the fluffles is to much, the return of Luna’s seas outfits!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 8) Who likes to wear the others sweatshirts?Raven steals Luna’s sweatshirts A LOT





	Water and sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Heya fools! Hope u like this post! Btw Luna’s is adorable in literally everything and raven is usually impossible.  
> Comment below!!! Later haters!

Prompt 8

 

“Ugh” Luna groaned as she struggled to find an available outfit to wear, she was basically tearing her room apart, she always wore a random torn apart sea clad outfit, perfectly fitted with her long sea collared robe trench coat—thing?, she wore. But those were all in the wash. She wore them constantly so she was always in the predicament of try to find something else to wear, until she could sink back into the same familiar worn down fabric of her favorite sea clad robe. 

“RAVEN?! Did you take any of my shirts???”  
Luna called out to her girlfriend, somewhere in the house. The mechanic seemed to take them time to time, enjoying the smell of Luna.

“Nuh-uh! I’ve been working on this engine!” She replied.

“Ok.” Luna mumbled back.

She didn’t own many outfits, she often wore one shirt for two days straight. Then switched. She did wash up though, she wasn’t unhygienic. Quite the opposite.  
But she did have a lot of sweatshirts. That Luna could always count on.

She turned to her sweatshirt drawer, opened it, and found exactly one sweatshirt.  
One.  
She had ten in the past week.  
She put on the last one she saw in the drawer, along with a pair of baggy semi gypsy pants she liked.

She went out of her room walked through the hall and into the living room/kitchen area, to find her girlfriend raven sitting cross legged in the black pleated leather couch, a huge machine in her lap, and a screwdriver handle plopped in her mouth, her face screwed up in concentration, absentmindedly sucking on the Handle every once and a while to keep it from falling out.  
It was an adorable sight, truly.

“Hey have you seen any of my sweatshirts lately?” Luna called out, heading over to the kitchen to try to avoid somehow being the first person to cause a fire by getting a glass of water. When it came to cooking, more like food, of any kind, Luna sucked. Horribly. Like somehow break her hand while peeling a banana, horrible. Long story, don’t ask. 

It was going pretty normal until Luna’s feet decided to fail her and jut out right at the wrong moment, causing her hand to overreact and spasm violently, which in turn caused the water to pour down on her mane of curls, and her only sweatshirt, in a sad sack form of trying to do something normal for once.  
Pathetic.  
Luna hissed through her teeth at the shocking cold, and stomped her foot in protest angrily. 

Raven heard this commotion and came in, observing the scene.

“What did you try to do this time?” She chuckled lightly before coming to give Luna a hug, she then started to wring some of the water out of Luna’s wild curls.

“Geta glassof wtr.” Luna mumbled bitterly.  
Holding a towel against the clothing, to no avail. It was soaked.

“Ughhh, and this was my last sweatshirt.”  
She moaned.

“Ugh I’m so sorry babe.” Raven said comfortingly coming to stand in front of her. Her hand absentmindedly playing with a cuff on her sweatshirt, it was a gesture that Luna took a quite amount of comfort in, as she liked to do that on her sweatshirts, especially on that one with the red stripe on the end, it had a extra roughy material to rub. It looked quite a lot like ravens sweatshirt. It even had the same red stripe.  
Wait a minute.   
That was the same red stripe...  
That was the same sweatshirt! 

“Raven is that my sweatshirt? Luna asked incredulously.

Raven blushed and seemed to be all of a sudden really focused on her socks, her eyes looking everywhere but at Luna’s.  
Unbelievable. She was literally asking raven seconds before if she had seen her sweatshirts and she was wearing one.  
As much as Luna wanted to be mad, she couldn’t, cause it was so damn adorable!

Luna stared interrogatingly at raven.

“Oh is this yours? Ohhhh that’s why it said Luna on the tag! I thought it was just the brand name.”  
She lied lamely, Luna just quirked an eyebrow in response. Cause raven to sputter another response 

“Oh shut it! You know I can’t help it! It smells like you! And I love the smell of sea salt and honey! Like how in the world do you even manage to produce that smell? Idk? And, Well I-it’s just so um. Comfy? And well um. Nice and cozy, it smells like you! And it keeps me warm.” Raven explained sheepishly.

“Well I need it. So how about this. You give me my sweatshirt, and I hug you on the couch? That way you can be warm and smell me! That’s what you want correct?” Luna proposed teasing raven slightly.

“I-I um. Sure?” Raven sputtered. She quickly tugged the sweatshirt off and handed it to Luna. Who quickly put it on.  
The dry clothing made Luna feel much better, but only feeling contempt when raven curled up in her arms.

“Hey Luna?” Raven asked sleepily.

“Yes my little bird?” Luna responded quirking an eyebrow.

“You know all those other sweatshirts and clothing your missing?” 

“Yaaaaaa?” Luna continued not knowing where this was going.

“Weeeellll” Raven said super high pitched

“Omg you took them all you basterd!” Luna chastised playfully.  
So that explained alll the missing clothing.

“Wait I had like 9 sweatshirts in their.” Luna exclaimed

“Heh heh, I love you and I love wearing them. Raven joked seriously

“God your such a dork”, Luna replied grabbing the screwdriver that raven had put back in her mouth the wrong way, twisted it around so it was the handle in her mouth and not the actual metal part, and held it out, Raven bashful bit back on it. Turning her attention back to the machine in her lap.

“Ya But an adorable dork right?” She muttered smiling.   
Luna pretended to think about it, waiting till raven looked at her, before moving the wisps out of her face and planting a kiss to her forehead.

“Your the adorable dork that owns my heart.”

 

So the two sat cuddled up, keeping raven warm and Luna with a sweatshirt. 

Or, raven loves to wear Luna’s clothes all the time and Luna loves her for it.


End file.
